Erik-B307
|-| Armoured = - Mark V= } - Gen 2= } - }} |-| Unarmoured = } - 2558= } - }} "Well, would you look at that; four Covies out there and four rounds in the chamber. And here I thought I was gonna have to get creative." - Erik-B307, scouting out a Covenant camp. Erik-B307 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as a member of Fireteam Triton throughout the Human-Covenant war. Biography Childhood and early career Like most other SPARTAN III's, Erik was orphaned at a young age and was living on his own until he was discovered by The Office Of Naval Intelligence (ONI). ONI gave Erik a choice; he could join the UNSC and fight the Covenant, or he could remain alone as an orphan. Like almost all others who had also been given this choice, Erik accepted. Headhunters Erik-B307 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program as a Beta Company trainee. His trainers noted his high marksmanship skills at the end of training and he and a handful of other Beta trainees were separated from their company after Operation: CARTWHEEL, but prior to Operation: TORPEDO. Erik-B307 was inducted into a two-man hit-squad as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters", upon meeting all of the necessary requirements. He was paired up with Alyssia-B083 due to their contrasting skill sets and match rating of 96.7%. Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, Erik and Alyssia were returning from their last headhunter mission aboard the Paris-class heavy frigate: UNSC Voidchaser, which had been called to help defend Reach. By the time they arrived, however, Reach had already been significantly glassed. After taking fire from a Covenant cruiser, Voidchaser was about to jump to a random location when they received a docking request from a single pelican drop-ship. After allowing the pelican to land, Voidchaser proceeded to jump to a randomized location. After exiting slipspace, Voidchaser recieved a transmission commanding all UNSC ships to return to earth. During the journey, and after the loading bay had pressurized, the pelican drop-ship oped to reveal Craig-A195 and a handful of Marines. Craig, after meeting both Erik and Alyssia, began to tell them about the Fall of Reach and how he managed to escape after his Fireteam's pelican crashed. Upon arriving at Earth, Erik and Alyssia were moved into Fireteam Triton at the request of Craig; with Erik replacing SPARTAN-A136 as Marksman / Recon Specialist and Alyssia replacing SPARTAN-A161 as CQB Specialist. Great Schism Post War Spartan IV Program Following the Human-Covenant War, Fireteam Triton was offered a place within the Spartan-IV program. All members agreed Operation: GREYMATTER Previous Operations Traits and personality Erik-B307 is jovial in nature, sporting a dark sense of humor and the ability to make light of any situation. This, combined with his level head and good judgement, as well as the ability to sense a dangerous situation before charging into it, makes for an excellent soldier and valuable teammate. Erik is an exceptional marksman, boasting over 500 confirmed sniper kills and at least 100+ unconfirmed kills in anti-vehicular combat. Erik can reach a top speed of 30 km/h without armor and 40 km/h with Mjolnir Powered Assault Armour (Mark V). He has saved the lives of both Craig-A195 and Alyssia-B083 on multiple occasions, often through his marksman skills. Equipment As noted by Sergeant Franklin Mendez, Erik-B307 is highly proficient using the [SRS99C-S2 AMR Sniper Rifle], http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M6C/SOCOM M6C/SOCOM-Automag, and [M392 Designated Marksman Rifle]. However, he has taken a rather unethical liking toward the http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-50_Sniper_Rifle_System Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle. When assigned a ground mission, Erik will often equip himself with the following: 1- Sniper Rifle (UNSC or Covenant), 2- SOCOM-Automags (one on each thigh), and an Active Camouflage Generator (attached to his lower back). Despite being classified as a marksman, his preferred armour permutation is a http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Mjolnir_Powered_Assault_Armor/HAZOP_variant Hazop Helmet CNM-I with a Chestplate and Shoulders. Current Operation Most recently, Erik-B307 was confirmed to have survived Operation: GREYMATTER, a high-risk forerunner intelligence-retrieval mission. Erik-B307 is active as of October, 2558.